


from friends to this (you're the one i want)

by cressisaqueen



Series: anne with a social media au [1]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Derry, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, It's a text fic, POV Alternating, Shirbert, also anne is bi diana is pan and jerry is trans simply because i can, but like with their phones, inspired by homerically's social media au on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cressisaqueen/pseuds/cressisaqueen
Summary: new message from 1 (489) 5987 - 23511 (489) 5987 - 2351 [3:29 pm]: hey, it's gilbert blythe from professor stacy's classGiLbErT bLyThE [3:30 pm]: when should we meet up to work on the project?
Relationships: Cole Mackenzie & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: anne with a social media au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592812
Comments: 18
Kudos: 384





	from friends to this (you're the one i want)

**Author's Note:**

> the season finale wrecked me emotionally and i don't know how to cope with it other than writing fanfic 
> 
> also the avonlea group chat is called the best of '17 cause it's set in 2019 and i'm having them be sophomores in college

**new message from 1 (489) 5987 - 2351**

**1 (489) 5987 - 2351 [3:29 pm]:** hey, it's gilbert blythe from professor stacy's class

 **GiLbErT bLyThE [3:30 pm]:** when should we meet up to work on the project?

**Ruby Gillis added GiLbErT bLyThE to _the best of '17_**

_**the storyclub:** _ **one new message from annE**

 **annE [3:34 pm]:** of course ruby had to add him

 **best bosom friend [3:36 pm]:** who?

 **annE [3:36 pm]:** gilbert! he's in my literature class and i Can't stand him 

**annE [3:37 pm]:** and of course that means that he's my partner for the project that's worth 20% of our grade

**new message from GiLbErT bLyThE**

**GiLbErT bLyThE [3:40 pm]:** ann? 

**GiLbErT bLyThE [3:40 pm]:** i'm free on mondays and wednesdays if that works for you 

_**the storyclub:** _ **one new message from annE**

 **annE [3:41 pm]:** he doesn't even have the decency to spell my name right! 

**new message sent to GiLbErT bLyThE**

**annE [3:41 pm]:** read 3:41 PM

_**the best of '17:** _ **one new message from mad-eye moody**

 **mad-eye moody [3:42 pm]:** um, ruby? who did you just add?

 **Ruby Gillis [3:43 pm]:** gilbert blythe he's in my and anne's literature class 

**ew, charlie sloan [3:43 pm]:** eyyy he's on my soccer team 

**GiLbErT bLyThE [3:43 pm]:** hi everyone

**new message from GiLbErT bLyThE**

**GiLbErT bLyThE [3:44 pm]:** is everything okay? 

**annE [3:44 pm]:** everything is perfectly fine

 **annE** **[3:44 pm]:** i just have no interest in talking with people who think it's okay to mock someone behind their back

 **GiLbErT bLyThE [3:44 pm]:** wait what? 

**GiLbErT bLyThE [3:45 pm]:** what are you talking about? 

_**the best of '17:** _ **one new message from Tillie**

 **Tillie [3:45 pm]:** ooo an athlete ;))

 **Josie Pye [3:45 pm]:** tillie you already have two guys that want to date you

 **Josie Pye [3:45 pm]:** at least let poor ruby and anne have a chance

_**the storyclub:** _ **one new message from annE**

 **annE [3:46 pm]:** he is so infuriating! 

**cole macbaddy [3:47 pm]:** why did ruby even add him?

 **annE [3:47 pm]:** because she thinks he's cute

 **annE [3:47 pm]:** but he's not even that cute! 

**annE [3:47 pm]:** sure, from certain angles one might say he's attractive, but that's not even close to the point

**_the best of '17:_ one new message from Ruby Gillis**

**Ruby Gillis [3:48 pm]:** hey there are plenty of guys that want to date me

 **Jane Andrews [3:48 pm]:** yeah, "guys" that go to school in a completely different state

**new message from GiLbErT bLyThE**

**GiLbErT bLyThE [3:48 pm]:** anne i'm sorry 

**GiLbErT bLyThE [3:48 pm]:** i swear i didn't mock or say anything about you behind your back 

**GiLbErT bLyThE [3:49 pm]:** i was defending you from billy andrews

_**the storyclub:** _ **one new message from best bosom friend**

 **best bosom friend [3:49 pm]:** so you consider him attractive?? 

**cole macbaddy [3:50 pm]:** ;))))) 

**annE [3:50 pm]:** that could not be Further from the truth

 **annE [3:50 pm]:** what i'm saying is that some people would consider him attractive

 **best bosom friend [3:50 pm]:** and that you're one of those people??

 **annE [3:51 pm]:** diana!!

_**the best of '17:** _ **one new message from Ruby Gillis**

 **Ruby Gillis [3:51 pm]:** that was one time!! 

**ew, charlie sloan [3:51 pm]:** after your crush had said he started dating someone else

 **Ruby Gillis [3:52 pm]:** no one wants your opinion charlie

 **Josie Pye [3:52 pm]:** well maybe anne does

 **annE [3:52 pm]:** what's that supposed to mean 

**Josie Pye [3:53 pm]:** oh did you not know that charlie has a crush on you??

 **Josie Pye [3:53 pm]:** i thought you were just playing hard to get 

**Josie Pye [3:53 pm]:** not that you really have to pretend

 **cole macbaddy [3:54 pm]:** shut the fuck up josie

**new message from ew, charlie sloan**

**ew, charlie sloan [3:54 pm]:** oh my god anne i'm so sorry you weren't supposed to know

**_the best of '17:_ one new message from Josie Pye**

**Josie Pye [3:56 pm]:** am i wrong?? who would want to date an ugly orphan 

**Josie Pye [3:56 pm]:** besides charlie that is 

**ew, charlie sloan [3:56 pm]:** jesus christ just shut up 

**mad-eye moody [3:55 pm]:** well i'm so glad all of us made a nice first impression with our newest group member

_**the best of '17** _ **is now on do not disturb**

**new message from best bosom friend**

**best bosom friend [3:57 pm]:** when i see josie tomorrow i'll punch her i swear it

**new message from GiLbErT bLyThE**

**GiLbErT bLyThE [3:57 pm]:** are you ok? 

**annE [3:57 pm]:** you don't know how to leave things alone do you

 **GiLbErT bLyThE [3:58 pm]:** sorry

 **GiLbErT bLyThE [3:58 pm]:** that girl said some hurtful things and i was worried about you that's all 

**annE [3:58 pm]:** you don't need to worry about me we're not friends it's not your job 

**GiLbErT bLyThE [3:59 pm]:** right 

**GiLbErT bLyThE [3:59 pm]:** sorry again 

* * *

_**The Blythe/Lacroix Fam:** _ **one new message from Bash**

 **Bash [6:09 pm]:** dellie said her first words!!!! 

**Bash sent a video**

**gil [6:10 pm]:** i swear if you teach her curse words 

**Mary <3<3 [6:10 pm]: **don't worry Gilbert, i already warned him

 **Bash [6:10 pm]:** my own wife and brother, ganging up on me 

**Bash [6:11 pm]:** i'm hurt you know, truly hurt 

**Mary <3<3 [6:11 pm]: **how's school going? dellie (and sebastian) miss you terribly 

**Bash [6:12 pm]:** like you don't call him every weekend to ask how things are 

**gil [6:12 pm]:** i think this one girl in my lit class hates me 

**gil [6:12 pm]:** but i didn't even do anything to her and now she refuses to talk to me even though we're partners for an important project 

**Bash [6:13 pm]:** if it helps, that's how pride and prejudice started 

**gil [6:13 pm]:** that doesn't help at all 

**gil [6:13 pm]:** also did you watch p&p recently?? 

**Mary <3<3 [6:15 pm]: **he and dellie were watching this morning 

**gil [6:15 pm]:** that's honestly adorable 

**new message from Diana Barry**

**Diana Barry [6:17 pm]:** what did you say to anne? 

**gil [6:18 pm]:** nothing

 **gil [6:18 pm]:** i asked if she was ok after the whole thing with the group chat and she snapped at me 

**Diana Barry [6:19 pm]:** oh 

**gil [6:19 pm]:** is she always so aggressive?? 

**Diana Barry [6:19 pm]:** hardly ever 

**Diana Barry [6:20 pm]:** stubborn yes, but hardly aggressive 

**Diana Barry [6:20 pm]:** in my opinion, i think she might like you she just doesn't know how to deal with it

 **gil [6:21 pm]:**??? so instead she decides to hate me? 

**Diana Barry [6:21 pm]:** don't tell her i said anything she's excessively stubborn when it comes to admitting she's wrong

 **gil [6:21 pm]:** you think she's wrong to hate my guts? 

**Diana Barry [6:22 pm]:** maybe

 **Diana Barry [6:22 pm]:** you seem like a good enough guy 

**Diana Barry [6:22 pm]:** just give her some time to warm up to you

 **gil [6:23 pm]:** i doubt it'll be that easy 

* * *

_**the storyclub:** _ **cole macbaddy sent a video**

 **annE [11:01 am]:** where'd you get that video??? 

**cole macbaddy [11:02 am]:** ka'kwet's snapchat 

**best bosom friend [11:02 am]:** you hit him with your textbook?? 

**annE [11:03 am]:** well what was i supposed to do

 **best bosom friend [11:03]:** maybe Not hit him with your textbook? 

**annE [11:03 am]:** he deserved it! first he was talking with billy behind my back and then he had the audacity to pull my hair and call me carrots! 

**new message from Ruby Gillis**

**Ruby Gillis [11:04 am]:** i hope you're happy

 **Ruby Gillis [11:04 am]:** gilbert has a concussion now and can't play soccer for two months

 **annE [11:05 am]:** oh no i hope that won't weigh down on my conscious 

**Ruby Gillis [11:05 am]:** he might be my first chance at having a serious boyfriend and you just continue to ruin it

 **annE [11:06 am]:** how is my hatred for him jeopardizing your possible relationship? 

**Ruby Gillis [11:06 am]:** because he'll associate me with your rivalry and end up hating me

 **annE [11:06 am]:** like anyone could hate you ruby 

**annE [11:07 am]:** you look like cartoon birds help you get ready every morning 

**Ruby Gillis [11:07 am]:** be serious anne 

**annE [11:07 am]:** i am! if he's truly a good guy he won't care that we're friends he'd just want to be with you 

**_the storyclub:_ one new message from cole macbaddy **

**cole macbaddy [11:10 am]:** omfg anne you gave the poor boy a concussion 

**best bosom friend [11:10 am]:** anne! 

**annE [11:10 am]:** i didn't mean to give him a concussion 

**annE [11:11 am]:** he was being a jerk and yes i may have expressed myself forcefully and angrily but it was totally justified and i may have yelled at him a little too and maybe spit on him okay i'll go apologize 

* * *

**one missed call from anne (with an e)**

**one new voicemail from anne (with an e)**

**voicemail transcript:**

_Um, hi. Listen, I'm sorry for how I've treated you. You seem like a good guy, especially if Diana says so. I hope you don't completely hate my guts._

**new message from anne (with an e)**

**anne (with an e) [11:24 am]:** i'm free this afternoon if you're willing to work on our project

 **anne (with an e) [11:24 am]:** i'll bring snacks 

**gil [11:25 am]:** you'll have to write everythign 

**gil [11:25 am]:** i'm kibda at a disadvantahe right noe 

**anne (with an e) [11:25 am]:** did i really hit you that hard? 

**gil [11:26 am]:** lime a smootg criminal 

**anne (with an e) [11:26 am]:** omg don't ever say that to me again 

**gil [11:27 am]:** i maje no pronises 

_**The Blythe/Lacroix Fam:** _ **one new message from gil**

 **gil [4:38 pm]:** bash i think you were right about the pride and prejudice thing 

**Bash [4:40 pm]:** HA i told you blythe!

 **Mary <3<3 [4:41 pm]: **oh god it's already inflated his ego 

**Bash [4:41 pm]:** spill blythe our netflix isn't working so this is the most entertainment we've gotten all day 

**gil [4:42 pm]:** so this morning in our lit class we were supposed to work on our projects

 **gil [4:42 pm]:** but she refused to even look at me and i kept trying to get her attention but nothing worked

 **gil [4:42 pm]:** so i got frustrated and pulled on her hair and called her carrots since she has red hair 

**gil [4:43 pm]:** and then she hit me across the head with her textbook so now i have a concussion 

**Mary <3<3 [4:43 pm]: **i'm sorry but how is this anything like pride and prejudice? 

**gil [4:44 pm]:** but THEN she called to apologize and we met up to work on our project and we ended up having a really nice time

 **gil [4:44 pm]:** she's actually really funny and nice and she's so smart too

 **gil [4:44 pm]:** and she wants to be a teacher

 **Bash [4:45 pm]:** see mary? i did this, the boy's in love now

 **gil [4:45 pm]:** who said anything about love???

 **gil [4:46 pm]:** i barely know her

* * *

_**anne and gilbert have one (1) conversation and are now in love:** _ **D** **iana** **sent a photo**

 **Cole [10:12 pm]:** and i thought ruby used to have it bad 

**Moody sent a photo**

**Moody [10:14 pm]:** and it's not just anne

 **Jane [10:14 pm]:** omfg of course it all makes sense now 

**Tillie [10:15 pm]:** how to get a boyfriend step one: give him a concussion 

**Cole [10:15 pm]:** they're never gonna admit they have feelings for each other 

**Diana [10:15 pm]:** of course they won't anne is too stubborn 

_**the storyclub:** _ **one new message from** **Anne <3 **

**Anne <3 [9:23 am]: **lgbt mixer is today!! 

**Cole [9:27 am]:** i know this is mostly for my benefit but why so early? 

**Anne <3 [9:28 am]: **you were the one who kept complaining about not feeling connected to the lgbt community on campus 

**Anne <3 [9:28 am]: **now both of you get your butts down here i have a flag for each of us 

**new message from 1 (489) 7103 - 2915**

**1 (489) 7103 - 2915 [8:58 pm]:** hey this is jerry from the mixer, the guy you gave your number to 

**Diana [9:00 pm]:** hi! it was really nice meeting you earlier 

**Jerry [9:01 pm]:** yeah it was

 **Jerry [9:01 pm]:** i was wondering if you're free tomorrow would you want to maybe get coffee with me? 

**Diana [9:02 pm]:** i'd love to 

* * *

**new message from GiLbErT bLyThE**

**GiLbErT bLyThE [12:13 pm]:** can you please change my contact name 

**annE [12:14 pm]:** i think it's nice 

**GiLbErT bLyThE [12:14 pm]:** anneeeee 

**GiLbErT bLyThE [12:14 pm]:** we've been friends for a couple of months now isn't that all water under the bridge?

 **annE [12:15 pm]:** yes, but it's fun to get you riled up

 **GiLbErT bLyThE [12:15 pm]:** pleaseeee

 **annE [12:17 pm]:** ugh fine but only to stop your whining

 **gil blythe [12:17 pm]:** thank you <3

**photo sent to best bosom friend**

**annE [12:18 pm]:** what does that mean 

**best bosom friend [12:19 pm]:** a heart? what's wrong with it

 **annE [12:19 pm]:** we don't do hearts that's not us

 **best bosom friend [12:20 pm]:** maybe it's a milestone thing

 **best bosom friend [12:20 pm]:** like with ruby it took you awhile to warm up to each other

 **annE [12:21 pm]:** yeah after FIVE months

 **annE [12:21 pm]:** me and gil have only been friends for two

 **best bosom friend [12:22 pm]:** maybe he wants to be more than friends

 **annE [12:22 pm]:** no that would be insane

 **annE [12:22 pm]:** why would he like me??

* * *

_**The Blythe/Lacroix Fam:** _ **gil sent a photo**

 **gil [12:26 pm]:** she still hasn't responded what did i do??

 **gil [12:26 pm]:** sure we're still figuring out our friendship, but she's affectionate with all her friends

 **gil [12:27 pm]:** i just assumed we would be the same

 **Mary <3<3 [12:30 pm]: **maybe she's scared to be affectionate because she has feelings for you?

 **Bash [12:31 pm]:** yeah she could be treating you diffefhahoegf

 **gil [12:31 pm]:** what

 **Mary <3<3 [12:32 pm]: **dellie grabbed sebastian's phone before he could finish typing

 **gil [12:32 pm]:** aw that's actually adorable

 **gil [12:33 pm]:** i can't wait to see you all again, i'm going to look at plane tickets as soon as my lit project is done

 **Bash [12:34 pm]:** your project with ANNE ;;))))

 **gil [12:34 pm]:** oh god

_**the best of '17:** _ **one new message from ruby (lit class)**

 **ruby (lit class) [5:05 pm]:** okay so my friend is throwing a holiday party saturday night at her SORORITY so who's going

 **tillie [5:07 pm]:** me and jane are in!

 **charlie sloan [5:08 pm]:** yeah i'll go 

**moody [5:09 pm]:** i'm forcing mackenzie to go so count both of us in 

**charlie sloan [5:09 pm]:** what about you anne?

 **charlie sloan [5:11 pm]:** and diana 

**josie (mean) [5:11 pm]:** smooth sloan 

**Diana Barry [5:12 pm]:** both me and anne will go 

**anne (with an e) [5:12 pm]:** for an HOUR that's it 

**gil [5:14 pm]:** i'll go too 

**ruby (lit class) [5:15 pm]:** yay!! winnie will be so excited! 

**new message sent to Winnie Rose**

**gil [5:20 pm]:** so you're ruby gillis' friend? 

**Winnie Rose [5:22 pm]:** i didn't think you knew her

 **gil [5:22 pm]:** she's in my lit class 

**Winnie Rose [5:23 pm]:** i'm assuming you're coming to my party then

 **gil [5:23 pm]:** i won't go if it'll make you uncomfortable 

**Winnie Rose [5:24 pm]:** no i want you to come

 **Winnie Rose [5:24 pm]:** i think it'll be good for both of us 

* * *

_**anne and gilbert have one (1) conversation and are now in love:** _ **one new message from** **cole**

 **cole [6:30 pm]:** okay so we have to make sure anne and gilbert confess their undying love for each other at this party 

**jane [6:31 pm]:** aw poor charlie :( 

**tillie [6:31 pm]:** oh come on he never had a chance 

**tillie [6:31 pm]:** moody has a better chance with ruby than charlie and anne 

**moody [6:32 pm]:** i tell you i MIGHT like ruby ONE TIME 

**diana [6:33 pm]:** oh! i totally forgot 

**diana sent a photo**

**moody [6:33 pm]:** he sent her a fucking heart??? 

**diana [6:33 pm]:** and that was from two weeks ago

 **jane [6:34 pm]:** fuck everything else this is the only thing that matters 

**tillie [6:34 pm]:** and they're totally oblivious??

 **diana [6:34 pm]:** i tried suggesting that gilbert might like anne and she completely changed the topic 

**cole [6:35 pm]:** god we have so much work to do 

**new message sent to kindred spirit**

**cole [7:00 pm]:** if i told you that gilbert has a crush on you, how would you react 

**kindred spirit [7:02 pm]:** what?? he doesn't have a crush on me

 **kindred spirit [7:02 pm]:** does he??? 

**kindred spirit [7:06 pm]:** cole!!! you can't just say something like that and then not reply!! 

* * *

**new message from best bosom friend**

**best bosom friend [8:36 pm]:** anne? where did you go? 

**best bosom friend [8:36 pm]:** everyone's worried 

**best bosom friend [8:36 pm]:** did you leave early? 

**annE [8:58 pm]:** i like gilbert 

**best bosom friend [9:00 pm]:** congratulations you're officially the last person to know

 **best bosom friend [9:00 pm]:** also where the fuck did you run off to? do you have any idea how worried i was?? 

**annE [9:01 pm]:** i left to go back to my dorm i couldn't be there anymore 

**best bosom friend [9:01 pm]:** did you have a panic attack?? 

**best bosom friend [9:01 pm]:** please tell me you called marilla if you did 

**annE [9:02 pm]:** nothing that serious i just had to leave 

**best bosom friend [9:02 pm]:** why what happened

 **annE [9:03 pm]:** i saw gilbert kissing this one girl

 **annE [9:03 pm]:** and i suddenly got really mad

 **annE [9:03 pm]:** then i realized i was jealous that he was kissing someone else

 **annE [9:03 pm]:** because i like him i really really like him 

**annE [9:04 pm]:** and now that girl's probably his girlfriend and i'm too late 

**best bosom friend [9:04 pm]:** oh anne i'm so sorry 

**best bosom friend [9:04 pm]:** i thought he liked you i'm so sorry 

**annE [9:05 pm]:** and now our lit project is done and winter break starts next week so who knows if i'll ever get the chance to tell him 

**annE [9:05 pm]:** what if he comes back and doesn't want to be around me anymore 

**best bosom friend [9:06 pm]:** then i'll gladly hit him with my music theory textbook it's my heaviest one 

* * *

**new message sent to anne (with an e)**

**gil [9:34 pm]:** hey are you okay? 

**gil [9:34 pm]:** i heard you rushed off everyone was really worried 

**anne (with an e) [9:36 pm]:** i'm surprised you even noticed you were pretty preoccupied 

**gil [9:36 pm]:** of course i noticed 

**gil [9:37 pm]:** i was worried something bad had happened

 **anne (with an e) [9:38 pm]:** well i'm fine you don't need to worry about me

 **gil [9:38 pm]:** the last time you said i don't need to worry about you i got hit in the head with a textbook so i'd say i've earned the right to worry 

**anne (with an e) [9:39 pm]:** well the last time i said that we were partners but now that the project is over we can just quit while we're ahead

 **gil [9:40 pm]:** are you saying we shouldn't be friends anymore? 

**anne (with an e) [9:40 pm]:** yeah i guess i am 

**anne (with an e) [9:40 pm]:** you shouldn't have to worry though you have a pretty new girlfriend to spend all your time with 

_**The Blythe/Lacroix Fam:** _ **one new message from gil**

 **gil [9:42 pm]:** i think i completely fucked things up with anne 

* * *

_**the storyclub:** _ **one new message from annE**

 **annE [9:43 pm]:** i think i completely fucked things up with gilbert 

* * *

**new message from Jerry**

**Jerry [10:01 am]:** hey i'm leaving for the holidays soon would you wanna meet up sometime? 

**Diana [10:06 am]:** i'm really sorry but i have to help out my friend with something

 **Diana [10:07 am]:** maybe after the break 

**Jerry [10:09 am]:** yeah okay 

* * *

**new message sent to Winnie Rose**

**gil [11:21 am]:** i'm so sorry i should not have kissed you last night 

**gil [11:21 am]:** i think i was confused? i saw you and realized some of my feelings didn't completely go away but then there's this other girl who is... incredible

 **gil [11:22 am]:** and for awhile i thought i had at least a small chance but nothing ever happened and i guess i was just sad 

**gil [11:22 am]:** but i'm not confused or sad anymore i just want to be with that girl but now i've ruined everything and i'm so sorry 

**Winnie Rose [1:56 pm]:** thank you 

**Winnie Rose [1:56 pm]:** and if you love her you should tell her 

**gil [2:03 pm]:** i think i will, if she gives me the chance 

* * *

**one missed call from gil blythe**

**two missed calls from gil blythe**

_**the best of '17:** _ **one new message from Ruby Gillis**

 **Ruby Gillis [7:03 am]:** merry christmas!! 

**cole macbaddy [7:12 am]:** why so early?? 

**best bosom friend [7:13 am]:** because the christmas spirit never rests 

**new message from gil blythe**

**gil blythe [8:20 am]:** merry christmas anne

 **gil blythe [8:20 am]:** your present should be arriving in the mail soon

 **gil blythe [8:21 am]:** i hope you like it 

_**the storyclub:** _ **one new message from cole macbaddy**

 **cole macbaddy [11:32 am]:** anne how are you the best at gift giving 

**annE [11:35 am]:** it's my own extreme sport 

**new message sent to best bosom friend**

**annE [5:58 pm]:** he got me a pocket dictionary i think i love him 

**best bosom friend [6:00 pm]:** tell him then!! 

**annE [6:02 pm]:** he's probably with his girlfriend waiting for midnight so he can kiss her 

**best bosom friend [6:03 pm]:** don't think like that he's probably about as mopey as you are 

* * *

_**anne and gilbert have one (1) conversation and are now in love:** _ **Moody sent a photo**

 **Moody [1:01 am]:** why can't they just get their shit together?? 

**Moody [1:01 am]:** they're obviously in love why can't we just tell them 

**Diana [5:20 am]:** anne won't believe it unless gilbert tells her himself 

**Cole [9:08 am]:** they need to hurry up and communicate i need gilbert's psych notes 

**new message from Jerry**

**Jerry [3:17 pm]:** i feel like i'm just wasting my time with you

 **Diana [3:20 pm]:** what's that supposed to mean?

 **Jerry [3:21 pm]:** every time i ask you out you say no you only want to be with me when it's convenient for you 

**Diana [3:23 pm]:** i've been busy 

**Jerry [3:24 pm]:** we've been "together" for almost five months and i haven't even met your friends 

**Jerry [3:25 pm]:** are you that ashamed to be seen with me? 

**Diana [3:25 pm]:** i promise you it has nothing to do with that 

**Diana [3:25 pm]:** i guess what i thought were real feelings for you was just infatuation 

**Diana [3:26 pm]:** i shouldn't have led you on like that i'm truly sorry 

* * *

**new message from gil blythe**

**gil blythe [7:48 pm]:** anne it's been two months are you seriously just never going to talk to me again 

**new message sent to cole macbaddy**

**annE [8:00 pm]:** i can't do this anymore

 **annE [8:01 pm]:** why can't he just leave me alone

 **cole macbaddy [8:03 pm]:** because he loves you 

**cole macbaddy [8:03 pm]:** he's not going to give up on you 

**annE [8:09 pm]:** oh FUCK he's calling me

 **cole macbaddy [8:10 pm]:** answer him then!! 

**one missed call from gil blythe**

**one new voicemail from gil blythe**

**new message sent to cole macbaddy**

**annE [8:12 pm]:** he left a voicemail he never leaves a voicemail 

**voicemail transcript:**

_Hey Anne. I know we're not really friends anymore but I can't stand not being around you. And I know you think that Winnie's my girlfriend but that's not the case. We used to date and when I saw her at that party old feelings came back, but they're no match for what I feel for you._

_I think I love you. No, I_ know _I love you. I used to be in denial because I thought that you would only ever see me as a friend. But I can't be scared anymore. If you never want to see me again I understand now, but you have to know how I feel about you._

_I love you my Anne with an e, and that's not going to change anytime soon._

_**the storyclub:** _ **one new message from annE**

 **annE [8:18 pm]:** he loves me he said he loves me 

* * *

**one missed call from anne (with an e)**

**one new voicemail from anne (with an e)**

**voicemail transcript:**

_Gilbert. Hi. Things have been... rough between us for the past couple of months, and that's my fault. I saw you kiss that girl and I realized I liked you because then I got jealous. I got so jealous that I never let you explain things properly. I was so stubborn that it was almost too late._

_When we first met I hated you, but when I got to know you, I was scared that you would mean too much to me. I was scared that if I had feelings for you, you'd just decide I wasn't worth it. But that was never the case. You were patient with me, even now after I messed everything up._

_I love you, Gilbert Blythe. I love you wholeheartedly._

**new message sent to anne (with an e)**

**gil [8:30 pm]:** do you really have feelings for me? 

**anne (with an e) [8:31 pm]:** i do i really do 

* * *

_**anne and gilbert have one (1) conversation and are now in love:** _ **cole sent a photo**

 **cole [9:02 pm]:** can you FUCKING believe how long i've waited for this moment

 **jane [9:05 pm]:** FUCK EVERYTHING ELSE ONLY THIS MATTERS 

**moody [9:06 pm]:** tillie you owe me $10 

**tillie [9:08 pm]:** valentine's day is literally next week why couldn't they wait just one more week

* * *

**new message from gil blythe**

**gil blythe [9:56 am]:** happy valentine's day carrots <3

 **annE [9:57 am]:** do you really have to stick with that nickname? 

**gil blythe [9:57 am]:** yes it's cute 

**annE [9:58 am]:** you're lucky i love you

 **gil blythe [9:58 am]:** i really am 

**Author's Note:**

> this lowkey felt really rushed since i wrote it in like half a day so ah also a lot of things become forgotten because ~time skips~
> 
> i'm on tumblr @cressisaqueen


End file.
